


Just A Touch Of Love

by Syrenslure



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrenslure/pseuds/Syrenslure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a Valentine's Day tradition, and Teal'c welcomes it with open arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Touch Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> For Geonn, who requested , "Sam/Teal'c, his first Valentine."

It was a tradition that Sam and her roommates had started in their second year at the Academy. Little gift sacks filled with chocolate and candy hearts, delivered to their friends as a bit of holiday cheer. It had been a few years since she had done this, but as she dropped the small heart covered sacks off around the base, she felt a sense of giddiness. There was no date awaiting her tonight, and no "special someone" waiting in the wings to be her valentine, but it was fun to leave a bit of holiday cheer in her wake.

Jack would probably grumble and make sarcastic remarks while trying to snitch the Reese's cups out of Daniel's bag. He may even succeed in capturing a piece, but Sam knew well enough that no one got between Daniel and chocolate, he'd probably help himself to several pieces of Jack's in return. General Hammond would find it amusing to find his own bag, which he would probably end up sharing with Tessa and Kayla. Janet would hand a few pieces out to her nurse's claiming she needed to watch her figure, but Sam included a bit extra in her bag to account for that. Walter game her a shy smile and a cheerful, "Happy Valentine's Day, Captain."

Teal'c on the other hand, might not understand the significance, but their way no way that she would leave him out. He, most of all, deserved a little sweetness in his life, Valentine's Day or not. He was sparring with a couple of Marines in the gym, and she decided to leave his gift in his locker for after his workout. She hadn't planned on the session ending so soon, or for him to catch her in the act.

He seemed a bit puzzled to see her standing in from of his locker, and his tone was inquisitive as he inclined his head to her, "Captain Carter?"

She held the little bag with red and pink hearts in front of her protectively, and offered a contrite smile. "I didn't mean to intrude, Teal'c. I was just leaving this for you."

A brief expression of confusion crossed his face, before he nodded his head. "Thank you."

"It's a Valentine's gift – chocolates, candies," she shrugged a shoulder, and wanted to kick herself for the slight stutter in her voice.

"I see. Is that not a holiday for lovers?"

"Well, kind of, sometimes, but it can be for friends, too." A blush stole over her cheeks. "I… we… there isn't anyone that I plan on spending the day with, and this is a sort of tradition too, my tradition, to share with my friends."

"Then I thank you for your gift, Captain Carter."

"Samantha. Sam. I know that you usually use formal means of address, but my friends usually call me Sam."

"As you wish, Samantha."

It was a compromise of sorts, and she liked the way her name rolled over is tongue, in that smoky, honey-smooth voice of his. She smiled, and tried not to stare at the hard lines of his arms, and the way they glistened slightly with the sweat from his workout. She gave herself a slight shake, as she thought the thought that the holiday must be getting to her, but there was something in his eyes that she did not think that she had imagined.

"I'll just…" she turned to leave the bag behind and make her exit quickly. It was getting quite warm in here.

She was so distracted by her own thoughts that she didn't hear him approach, until she turned and found herself colliding with his broad chest. "Teal'c?" she almost squeaked from his proximity.

"I believe it is customary to offer thanks when one has received a gift. Is it not?" He said softly, as he reached for her chin in one of his large hands and turned her face up to his. It was almost a formal gesture, the way he bowed his head to hers and pressed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss, but he didn't step back, didn't break away, and she groaned lightly and felt herself responding, moving her lips slightly and trying to coax a response from him.

Her hands found their way to his biceps and she squeezed them gently in her hands, marveling in his strength, as his mouth opened over hers and their tongues met. She felt herself being backed up against the metal of the lockers and shivered against him, as she felt her body respond to his gentle forcefulness.

He lifted her slightly, bracing her weight against one of his thighs, as one of his hands tangled in her hair, deepening the kiss, and the other began to explore her body. She wasn't small – at 5'9", she stood above most other women - and her body was well toned, but he made her feel tiny, and cherished up against his large, commanding bulk. It was an erotic feeling, and she pressed her open palms against his chest, not to push him a way, but the feel his muscles flex beneath her hands.

The rational part of her couldn't believe she was doing this – not with a teammate, a friend, but she was captured in the feelings that he provoked in her with his kiss, the hardness that she could feel against her thigh. He made her feel like a woman, proud, powerful, and beautiful, when her femininity was usual a point of derision or something to be overcome. She was coming apart under his masterful coaxing, and she was enjoying the ride.

She smiled against his mouth, and couldn't help but let a small giggle escape that quickly became a moan, as one hand manipulated her breast and his mouth sucked along the sensitive line of her neck. Her hand slid down his body, past his belt to wrap loosely along the large bulge that she could feel pressing against the seam of his pants and her breath caught in her throat, at having him, so large and powerful, inside her.

She began to panic a bit, even as she started to tremble in his arms. She almost pushed him away, but then his hands were on her ass, guiding her, pulling at her hips until she was riding the hard ridge of his thigh, as he watched her through half-lidded eyes. She couldn't hold out any longer, and she came, burying her face in his shoulder, half to hide, and half to smother her cries of ecstasy.

She tried to return the favor, increasing the motion, of her hand along his shaft, but he gently pried her hand free, and lifted it to his mouth. He placed a gentle kiss in her palm, and then lowered her to the ground, to support herself on shaky legs. He braced her for a moment, watching her regain her composure, and she felt naked in that moment.

He spoke softly, barely above a whisper, "Thank you, Samantha."

She smiled and nodded. "I'd have to say thank you."

She caught the fleeting expression of amusement that crossed his features, as he nodded in acknowledgement. She smiled and straightened her posture, indicating that she was once again steady on her feet, and he stepped back slightly to allow her passage.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Teal'c."

"And to you."

She left with a smile on her face, and thought about taking an early day. It was a holiday after all.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://panthermoon.com/dreaming/viewstory.php?sid=106>  



End file.
